Delusioned
by FallingSnowDream
Summary: I am prepared for my life as a ninja, and my words will not hold me back, even if I have to receive a blow to my pride, for the sake of my village...
1. Chapter 1

**Delusioned**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, which includes characters, but the plot is mine!**

**A/N: My first story, be nice please!^^ In this story, the Konoha 12 are all the same age, except for Rock Lee and Neji, being a year older than the rest of them, making them 13. **

**I know the Chuunin exams come before the search for Sasuke, but I moved it after, just so you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"And now! For the day you have all waited for, I will announce your genin teams!"

Iruka- sensei got everyone's attention. Who would get who? Who's going to get the one who flunks every class, the genius, the hottest kunoichi? The worst or best sensei?

"ALL RIGHT! NOW LET'S GET THIS GOIN'!"

As far as everyone had anticipated, we were all nervous, and possibly worried. Our peaceful days at the academy were going to be over, and we'll become genins. A jonin and a 3 man cell… who wouldn't be nervous? For many girls, namely Sakura and Ino, were heading for Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn't particularly attract Tenten in any form, except his appearance made her find him cute. And the other half of the female population headed for Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy. Basically, excluding a few, the girls were having less than appropriate thoughts, said being 11, but that's minor.

"So, starting with Team 7 will consist of… Uchiha Sasuke…"

And like predicted, handful of the class all gasped. The moment those pursuing fan girls waited for.

Tenten felt bad for the Uchiha for a second, but she didn't have time to worry. She's worried about who she'll be paired up with herself. Though, she hoped she'll get along with them in general.

"… Haruno Sakura…"

…And you get the idea that everyone wants to kill Sakura now. I guess she's sweet, but she's attracted to Sasuke like a magnet and really screechy about him.

"…and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 7 please report to Hatake Kakashi later for he's your new teacher!"

Those three left, and murmurs were heard, So that left one of the "hottest girls" or so the boy population calls the pink haired girl. Along with the Uchiha and the loud one.

Tenten couldn't help but want to skip this day.

_I'll probably be a burden anyways._

Tenten thought of herself has nothing special. While she herself did not qualify for the beauty department, she certainly was cute, but she herself didn't find her skills very impressive. Sure, she can hit bull eye 100 times in a hundred tries, but she didn't have mind techniques, or a super smart brain, a kekkei genkai, perfect chakra control, animal or bug usage, or anything that clan's pass down in general. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, they have all been trained with these 3 categories, and Tenten has always wondered what would be best.

"Team 8… Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Report to Kurenai Yuuhi outside."

This made Tenten happy for Hinata. She's sweet, but needs a lot of encouragement, and that's where an extra female member on the team comes in. She could hear the Hyuuga mumble things along the lines of "…what a trashy team… a mutt… a naïve failure as a heiress… and some bug obsessed ninja… not even qualified to be ninjas…"

Tenten looked around, and found herself, the Hyuuga genius, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, and other fan girls and fan boys left.

"Team 9…Hyuuga Neji…"  
All eyes were darted to him. The pink haired kunoichi got Uchiha, and they all anticipated to be called to be with there_ "Sweet Neji- kun" _.

_I hope it's not me,_ Tenten thought. She had nothing against the Hyuuga, but she feels strongly that cooperation would be needed with teams, and she wants to be able to work in peace, most of the time.

"…Tenten…"

…_Oops… I jinxed it…_

But that was the least of her worries. Fan girls were glaring daggers at her, and if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. Their expressions promised battle later, and Tenten was definitely not looking forward to them.

"…and Rock Lee. You'll meet up with Maito Gai later at some point."

Tenten didn't know much about Lee, except she helped him barely pass finals by her giving him advice on Henge no Jutsu. He did it finally, but as far as that, they haven't really talked.

They left the room, and met up at the front of the Konoha hospital. Tenten and Neji sat their in silence, while Lee was jumping around. They heard the birds chirp peacefully, and yet no jonin appeared. Tenten was about to leave, until a puff of smoke came into view, and what appeared in front of her horrified her. A tall man, clad in green spandex and orange leg warmers with a bowl cut to top it off was in front of her.

"Hello, my youthful students! I'm Maito Gai, your teacher, and together, we are team 9!" he said.

I figured the most rightful thing to do was introduce myself.

"I'm Tenten, and my dream is to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade- sama! I want to prove to every living male out there that females can be just as skilled as male in every aspect!"

"A very youthful dream! Be ambitious, and you'll get anywhere!" he replied back to me, with a white pearl grin.

"Yosh! Next! You in the gray!"

"… I do not wish to share my dreams, but my name is Hyuuga Neji."

"That is fine for an introduction. Now you, the one with the nice eyes!" Gai boomed.

"I'm Rock Lee. I want to be a great ninja with just taijutsu!" Lee screamed back.

With the introductions over, Gai said "ALRIGHT! Now let's begin our training with something simple! 10 laps around Konoha!"

That was just utterly impossible. Around the whole village? If not crazy, that man's GOT to be insane! That didn't occur to Lee, and he dashed off to start. Tenten and Neji followed shortly after. By the time Tenten got to her 8th lap though, she was ready to give up. She didn't though, cause it would have stung her pride. Neji just finished 10 laps, and Lee finished way earlier than him. That left Tenten with Gai cheering her on. Her legs ached, and she was ready to collapse. She finally finished 10 laps, and when she said she was going to die, she meant it. Luckily, her home was just 3 blocks away, and she was ready to beat it and go home.

"That's it for today! Go home and meet me here at 6! Come here with an empty stomach though! I've got a surprise, and come prepared too!"

I ran home, or at least tried, being welcomed by the smell of carrot soup from the kitchen. I found some sesame dumplings on the middle of the table, and I helped myself to one.

"How was today?"

"I got my team. It's with Rock Lee, the kid I helped last time, and the famous prodigy." I answered her.

"You look beat, dear."

I stared at myself for a long time. My pink Chinese style top was all scattered with sweat, and my dark blue pants were clinging onto me. I could really use a bath, and that's what I did. I let myself gently relax, and it washed away all the pain and it was soothing. She couldn't say training was fun today, but like they say, _no pain, no gain_. Tenten fell asleep later, bringing upon tomorrow.

* * *

She woke up, and threw on her usual clothes. She attached on her pouch, and remembered what Gai- sensei had said. She stuffed in 8 scrolls, and a handful of kunai and shurikens. Setting up her hair in two buns, she left the house. She found Neji earlier than her, even though she was half an hour earlier than the set time. Tenten made herself comfortable by sitting down. They were there for a good 10 minutes, and it was definitely awkward.

"So… I guess we're in the same team…" I tried striking up a conversation.

"Hn."

We sat there for a couple of more minutes, and Lee came. Believe me, it was disturbing. I turned to Neji, and he too, was horrified. Lee, the kid with the spiky hair, now bore a green spandex outfit with legwarmers, and a shiny bowl but way too familiar to their sensei… and that was what happened. To "idolize" his hero, he officially turned into him as a tribute for him. Not long after Gai- sensei came.

"My youthful students! Now, aren't you excited to start this? But first, let's set out!"

We ran at an inhuman pace that was far from the Fire country, and I wasn't even sure if Gai knew where we were heading to. After 20 minutes of running aimlessly, we settled at a small clearing, and Gai announced, "YOSH! So, we're having… A SURVIVAL TEST!"

Now, it seems logical… but a survival test? We were only taught the basics back at the academy!

"What do you mean survival test, Gai sensei!" Lee said, voicing the question in all of our heads.

"You'll be here for a week, and you'll be surviving here, with just you three together. Now, I'll be going back and I'll come back a week later for you!", and with that he disappeared in a flash.

"…"

"So…"

"LET'S GET STARTED!"

* * *

Neji gave the orders, and Tenten was out getting some firewood, while Lee went to set up the tent. Thankfully, Tenten had packed 3 bottles of water in her backpack, along with a tent, and lots of scrolls and weapons, and some basic first aid. Neji went to fish for some food. Of course, Gai would probably have a camera here somewhere, or kept track of them, or so they hoped. But the real problem was, they were a new team. They didn't know each other's skill, strengths, and weaknesses. Tenten was hacking a tree branch away with her kunai, and it snapped. she headed back towards the camp, to find Lee having trouble setting up the tent Tenten helped, and they soon found Neji with food. They sat around the campfire, while the fire was sizzling with fish on top. It was getting late, and to say they were fine was an understatement. They hadn't said a thing, while Lee was screaming on top of his lungs with nobody answering him, except for a few occasional 'hn' and 'That's great!'.

Neji was the first to break the silence. "It's ready." We all took our respective ones, and munched away. So, he continued, "This is most likely a test to test how we cooperate with one another. Since we'll be by ourselves, we'll schedule our days. Suggestions?"

We all gave some food for thought, no pun intended. Lee was the first to throw his hands up.

"Yes?"

"I would suggest training! We must take advantage of our youth!"

"I agree. And what have you come up with?"

"Taijutsu training is a must! If we ever run out of chakra in a battle, taijutsu will save us! We must burn our spirits of youth into our fists!"

And with that, he threw his hands in the air, and made a 'Nice Gai' pose.

"Taijutsu it is. I would recommend light sparring. Objections?"

None of us spoke a word, so we all took it as a 'yes'. Tenten was itching to say something, but kept shut. That has not gone unnoticed by Neji.

"Yes?"

"Well… never mind"

"And by that?"

"Well, maybe we could just sit and Lee could do some light punches at the trees and get this week over with! There's no teamwork here whatsoever."

"I see no point in teamwork."

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! AS A TEAM, WE SET OUR YOUTHFULNESS AT MAX AND WE ACCOMPLISH!"

"I can do fine myself."

"…"

"But because fate decides, I am forced to do so."

"Fate has nothing to do with this!"

Everyone stared at Tenten, and decided to drop the subject. They slept at their respective spots in the tent, and hoped tomorrow would go smoothly.

Tenten woke up, only to find Neji's bag empty. Figuring he went out, she went to find him. She found him , and she decided to do what was right. He was leaning against a tree meditating, and she found a spiral shaped looking thing on the tree above his head just a few centimeters away.

_Must be a mark to mark our camp._

"Neji… sorry about yesterday, I guess."

He opened one eye, but closed it again.

"Hn."

This irritated Tenten slightly. She drew out a kunai and threw it straight on bull's eye of the sphere, and this caught Neji's attention. He opened one eye, and said "Had that even moved 2 centimeters south, it could've hit me."

"It's good practice."

"And if it hits me?"

"Then serves you right."

They were going to start another argument, but Lee woke up.

"LET'S START TRAINING!"

They had begun taijutsu training, like they said. Lee had proved himself impressive with taijutsu. It made sense; his speed and strength combined made a perfect taijutsu model. Neji's form of taijutsu was Gentle Fist, a style passed down for generations and generations of the Hyuuga clan. Tenten's taijutsu was full of grace, fluidness, and it was just like another form of a dance. Her flexibility was greatly noted, and her taijutsu was very good, but Neji's and Lee's were better. Not much verbal communication was used, but it was safe to say they're on fine terms.

Neji sat in the very same spot he had earlier. Tenten resumed what she was doing. Neji observed her with his Byakugan on, and eyes closed. She soon threw 100 senbons, all bunched up on that bull's eye that was just 2 centimeters wide.

_Perfect accuracy…_ Neji thought.

And so, the week went by just like that.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I SEE THAT YOU HAVE PASSED!"

That loud voice could not be mistaken for anyone else's.

"GAI- SENSEI! I MISSED YOU!"

What was even more disturbing was, they ran to hug each other.

"LEE!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Neji and Tenten left to escape from the scene.

"That was… strange" she said after they were at a safe distance.

"Very." he agreed.

"I'm praying to heavens above that… it's not going to become a daily thing."

"I suppose it's safe to go back."

"Why, my beautiful flower! Where were you? I was going to give you your suit!"

Tenten winced slightly at the name, and then her attention wandered to the suit. The green spandex outfit and the orange legwarmers… she stepped back slightly. Neji found a smirk playing on his face, but was quickly wiped off.

"Neji, I have one for you too!"

And with that, those two set off, escaping the madness.

_It's horrific how an adult acts like a 5 year old… _he thought.

They soon found themselves running all the way back to Konoha somehow.

"That -gasp- was -gasp- close -gasp-." Tenten panted out barely.

"Extremely."

"I'm starting to be grateful that you're not like them."

He glared at her with those pupiless eyes, and they had frightened her slightly. His face calmed down though, after realizing what she was trying to say.

"Hn"

Deciding to call it quits for the day, they went their own way.

* * *

Everyday after that, they did the same thing, not being able to stand the youthfests anymore, they simply trained with each other. The laps around Konoha have increased now to 100, and that was in just 6 months. Tenten admitted, it did help. She didn't feel as breathless as she use to, and she saw improvement on her stamina.

_I wonder how the others are doing_, she thought.

And speaking of the devil, the rest of Konoha's genins were walking by. They all looked well and were happily bustling. Apparently, they were holding a barbeque party, and they were trying to find Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gai. And so, they headed there, with Chouji grinning. There were 4 tables, a table for each team. Not wanting to sit next to the youthfests, Neji placed himself next to Tenten. Tenten paid no mind, and started talking with the girls. Apparently, the party was to celebrate the boys, namely Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba that had came back trying to bring Sasuke back. This left Sakura depressed, but this party was to celebrate their well- being. A piece of good news for Chouji, but bad for whoever was treating us, which apparently was Kakashi.

That particular event irritated Tenten. She hates being left out of things, but it was strictly no kunoichi. The youthfests started striking up a conversation, with Tenten occasionally answering once in a while. Occasionally, a 'hn' was heard.

* * *

The next day Tenten and Neji gathered up at their usual training ground. They didn't find their teacher anywhere, until realizing that the jonins were gathering a lot. That left Neji, Tenten, and Lee by themselves, and it was awfully quiet without their energetic teacher, and for once, Tenten would actually wish he was here, but quickly washed away that thought.

Tenten looked around, and saw what the place has become. It wasn't the official training grounds with fences and guards walking around occasionally. It was a clearing in a nearby forest that they had found during a mission. In amidst of the threes, a small clearing, not more than 2 meters in radius, stood one single huge tree. Over the months, it became Team 9's training spot. Trees surrounding it were evidently punched and kicked at, where the center tree had a meditating Neji in the middle, with Tenten 6 feet away throwing kunai after kunai at the target dummies she has set all over the place, and a small hole that was at least 7 inches deep was just barely 2 centimeters above Neji's head was there. Neji, although trusting Tenten, still had his Byakugan on, not taking any risks. Lee came charging not long after, and came running with news.

"The jonin sensei's gathering together!"

"Lee, we know," Tenten said monotonously.

"But…"

"Lee."

We turned our attention to Neji, who had been listening. So, we resumed to where we left off, except we heard cries of "WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH" and punches on trees.

"Hey Neji, Lee…"

"Hm?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard Gai mumbling about what's going on?"

"Apparently, it's about a new Hokage."

"AND A YOUTHFUL FEMALE ONE TOO!"

"Really? A female one?"

Now, Neji didn't find Tenten annoying usually. He found her passion to stand up for females and prove they were just as good can be understandable, but her idolization for famous ones, namely Tsunade, she can get on his nerves.

"But I wonder how the other teams are doing… I wonder if they improved…"

"Of course they have, Tenten."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

-At Ichiraku's-

"Ne, Sakura, were you thinking about teme earlier?"

"…"

"Kakashi- sensei is gone today too…"

"It's just… I couldn't imagine of him going though. Now we're just a 2 man cell…"

"HEY! We're still Team Kakashi!"

"Yeah…"

-Team 8-

"Hinata! Are you okay?"

"If you really care about me, then come at me seriously!"

These were one of those really rare times Hinata would speak so forcefully at someone, much less not stutter in a sentence.

"…Ne, Shino, what do you say? I don't want to attack a teammate, doesn't feel right…"

"We should comply with her request…"

"…Fine…"

Kiba charged at Hinata with a single fang missile. Hinata attempted her jutsu again, but failed.

-Team 10-

"Shikamaru! You've got to stop stare at the clouds!"

"Hey, Ino, we should train, or else Asuma is going to…"

"But he's just sleeping here!"

"What a drag…"

"GET UP!"

"C'mon, let's get 2 more formations down and we can go eat!"

-Back at the training ground-

They kept doing what they did, until a loud horn was sounded from the center of Konoha, directly under the area of the Hokage's building.

"Did you hear that?"

"I suppose we should head there."

They ran at their team's insanely, but normal to them, pace back to Konoha, and found that half the ninjas were already there, namely their jonin senseis.

"GAI- SENSEI!"

And the man in the green spandex turned around, and hugged his student. Their little youthful show continued, and to say that this was part of Team Gai's daily routine was strange. Their little show ended when a person walked up to the front of the balcony on top. She took off the hat for a Hokage, and Tenten shrieked with excitement. It was Tsunade, one of the legendary three sannin.

_A woman for a Hokage…_many thought, but it was fine, as her title as the Legendary Sannin backed up their thoughts.

After what seemed to be a opening ceremony of their new Hokage, they resumed to what they're doing, except with Gai here this time. He kept pacing around though, which was something Gai normally wouldn't do, and this has not gone unnoticed by the three of them, but Lee chose not to ask, just like Tenten and Neji.

* * *

For some apparent reason, Gai had chosen to go to the mountains. They ran 200 laps up and down the mountain, and have done 100 push ups on the side of the mountain, using chakra to keep them on it. This could've been considered outrageous; most chuunins would've passed out from exhaustion halfway!

Of course, coming from Gai, it would've been most likely for their benefit, so this was accomplished without a complaint.

* * *

The day was over, and even though it was about 10 at night, the three were still out. Gai- sensei had left, saying there was important business he had to attend to. So they laid on the grass in silence, when Lee talking about nonsense here and there.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten!"

"Yeah?"

"Hm?"

"It's been 6 months since we graduated from the academy, hasn't it?"

He was right. It's been exactly 6 months since they became genins, and to say they have improved was an understatement. They sat their in silence, thinking about their time as a three man cell together.

The one thing they have all improved under Gai was their taijutsu, speed, and stamina, which was no surprise. Genjutsu was never a priority for all of them, so it has stayed underdeveloped, and it has never bothered anyone. Lee is now able to walk on water and trees and so, but Ninjutsu was out of question.

"Yeah…"

"Hn."

"I KNOW! WE SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE IN MEMORY!"

Neji was about to protest, but realized a picture couldn't harm. He didn't realize he was becoming _slightly_ fond of his team, including Gai- sensei, but attached a small Hyuuga smirk on his face. The picture came out fine, and a copy was sent to each of them. They left, not wanting to oversleep the next day.

* * *

All higher ninjas have gathered, and your greatest honor, the Hokage were apparently here for an important announcement. Of course, that includes me, Maito Gai.

"What do you think Hokage-sama has gathered us all here for?" Kurenai asked, being still a fresh jounin.

"It's most likely about our students, or it could be about Sasuke," Kakashi simply stated.

"It certainly must be important though…"

"My rival! Intelligent as always!"

All four jounin teachers nodded, anticipating for what was about to be announced. All murmurs between ANBUs, teachers, and everyone else has ended, when the Hokage has started speaking.

"Now, I'm sure you have all wondered why you are all gathered here. This may be early, but… I am here to inform you that the Chuunin exams will be coming up.

This has shocked Gai to an endless extent. The Chuunin Exam, so soon? Of course, he knew something like this would've happened someday, but judging the shocked, but somewhat endured has shown they had knew too.

"I know this is sudden, but in a month, we will hold our Chuunin exams. Prepare your teams, and make this a success. Questions?"

Murmurs spread, but none dared to object, seeing they had no choice.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. Any mistakes let me know, and depending if readers find this story satisfying or not, I may or may not continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delusioned**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, which includes characters, but the plot is mine!**

**A/N: I got 2 reviews the first day it was published! :D Safe to say it was pretty good^^. Now, since, I put that Sasuke has left Konoha before the Chuunin exams, be aware changes will be made! And be aware I'll take out some of the fights, one of them being Neji and Naruto's fight, Lee's, and of course, Sasuke's fights. Also, many readers do this, but please don't ignore the bold words here, they're important, because this gets us writers irritated that people flame even after we have warned them that certain things will be that way up here.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Just like a normal day in the Fire country, it was warm, but not dry, and a fresh new day began. Sunlight illuminated the dark, dim rooms, welcoming the start of the new day. Tenten woke up, ready to tackle whatever was going to come her way, friend or foe. Waking up, she threw on her training and casual clothes, a pink Chinese top with blue pants. She proudly grabbed her forehead protector, and tied it onto her forehead, marking her as a Konoha shinobi. She grabbed some bread, and ran out to meet up at their training ground in the forest. She found Gai training on some trees, and Tenten felt bad for nature, but it couldn't be helped. Just like any other day, in the center of the tree, in which Tenten has proudly marked as "her" tree, collecting many, many, scratches and obvious weapon marks, sat a meditating Hyuuga.

Neji sensed her presence, and didn't even flinch the slightest when he heard a kunai shooting on a spot above his head way too close for comfort to others. He still has his Byakugan on, not because Tenten is shooting dangerous objects around him in all sorts of directions, or the straw dummy a foot away from him, or an unmarked spot right in front of his feet, but because he has learned his lesson. The fight while he had looked for Sasuke had taught him the importance of the range of his Byakugan. By stretching his range of vision, he'll notice things while they're still at a certain distance, notifying him in advance to be aware, even though they'll be fighting as a team.

Their team had at first involuntarily made a square formation, which Neji has noted effective, and they had started making formations, from circles to one alone to Tenten standing on her hands, anything they will benefit them in a situation. So far, they had down 41 formations, all fitting different scenarios, and the list was bound to get longer. As much as Neji hated, Tenten had found out about his blind spot while they were doing their usual training. Neji decided to get up, and while Tenten threw a kunai at a dummy behind him, she didn't bother flinching, knowing his Byakugan was on. Apparently, he had turned at the right angle where the kunai had landed right where he couldn't see it. After a couple of minutes, Tenten came upon the conclusion that he didn't have 360 vision, thus had she learnt about it. As much as Neji hated it, she had told Gai- sensei, but it would prove convenient. Most of the formations has either Lee or Tenten around the back of his blind spot, and so far, they had proved to be trustworthy with a dire secret such as that.

Lee had come, and Gai decided to make the speech he had anticipated to make. As much as he objected to the fact that the Chuunin exams were so early, the only thing he could do was accept it, and prepare them as much as possible in a month. They hadn't started fighting, but just practicing their skills, and improving their stamina, speed, strength, and proudly, their taijutsu. this was his first time having a three man cell as his students, and he treated them like his children. Well, now that they're all here…

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT SPEECH TO MAKE! LISTEN UP!"

This has caught Lee's attention obviously, and had caused Tenten to turn her head, barely looking at where she's throwing, knowing it'll hit bull's eye, as long as she glimpses at it, with Neji simply keeping his ears on alert.

"Now, I know it's early… BUT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE OUR CHUUNIN EXAMS IN EXACTLY ONE MONTH!"

Now, this has caught Tenten off guard, and her senbons had hit 2 millimeters away from a direct bull's eye, but bull's eye nevertheless. Even Neji was surprised, though he didn't show it.

"BUT GAI- SENSEI! IT'S FINE AS LONG AS OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DON'T BURN OUT RIGHT?"

"MY LEE! YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY RIGHT!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"L-"

"Ahem!"

"Gomenasai, Tenten. Gai- sensei, what is the important speech you must say?"

"Good question! Now, the Chuunin exam is no joke! Therefore, I will train you guys by having real fighting! Hence, it means be prepared!"

Now, they had never practiced fighting eachother, and this certainly shocked them. It never occurred to them that the exams would be here so early, and they were rookies, not some experienced genin who has seen blood, experienced it, been there, done that.

"Now, to begin! I trust that you all feel more comfortable with taijutsu, rather than Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu is in good shape! Now let's get those muscles roaring in full power!"(A/N: It's my first time writing fighting scenes, and I had rewritten this part three times, and any suggestions for the future or comments or critics are welcomed!)

Naturally, Lee would be with Gai- sensei. As much as they had become part of his daily life, he still can't stand the loud commotion they cause, whereas he preferred Tenten, who minded her own business, and was relatively quiet, not due to shyness, but rather having nothing to say, and understood eye contact.

* * *

To say it was slightly more difficult than he thought was fine. Tenten, like he expected of his teammates, was a worthy opponent. Sure, out of about 200 weapons she had thrown at him, he was proud to say only 17 of them hit him. He hadn't dared use Jyuuken on her, but it didn't mean he hadn't landed a blow or two. Her taijutsu obviously wasn't up on par with him, but her flexibility made up for it, and not even a millisecond was wasted in her dance- like fighting style. Every move was filled with gracefulness, but with impact that was sure to leave bruises, and they weren't meaningless, meaning she had planned a couple of steps ahead. Not a brain of Nara Shikamaru's, but definitely had thought ahead. Neji had hated to admit it, but Tenten actually held more knowledge than he had thought, and this was a mistake on his part.

Tenten couldn't remember the last time she has fought an opponent like Neji. His clan's fighting style complimented and opposed her way of taijutsu perfectly, their moves going hand and hand like a dance, but rarely a blow actually landing successfully. His moves were strong, and Tenten hadn't dared to allow even one flick hit her. She didn't have a kekkei genkai, or any superhuman strength, like Tsunade. (A/N: Tsunade does not take Sakura as her apprentice in this fanfic, Shizune does, therefore no superhuman strength power for her. It's not that I have anything against Sakura, which actually if Tenten, Hinata, and Temari didn't exist, she would've been my favorite. It just doesn't feel right that an Hokage, much less one who doesn't like work in general, would take an apprentice other than Shizune.) She had requested Tsunade- sama for some books on the human body, in which she proudly handed to her. She had learnt where parts were most sensitive, and where certain hits or moves would have the most impact, where it would render there opponent defenseless, or immobilized. Such examples are pressure points, and this has not gone unread. She hasn't hit directly on those parts, rather around that area, but effective enough to slow down his clearly-slightly-difficult-to-keep-up-with speed.

_So this is what it feels like to be fighting a real opponent. If I leave an opening, I'm done for… _Neji noted.

Tenten, beginning to miss the feel of the cool metal, took a few steps back, and took out a scroll. Spinning in the air effortlessly, she spun, and twisted her scroll in the perfect position with little to no effort, and threw one thing after another that she currently had, which was senbons, kunais, shurikens, and occasional smoke bombs. (A/N: I know, too much changes just twists Tenten slightly, but I just feel it makes sense. Weapons can be very dangerous, especially in the care of a weapon mistress like Tenten, but if she's going to throw them, she should use a way to distract her opponent, her block their sense of sight, such as smoke in this case.) They whizzed through the air like darts, and were aimed with accuracy that, no matter who you are, cannot be taken anything less than seriousness. The feel of her precious weapons was like second nature to her, and asking anything of it or much less USE it was elementary to her. Seeing that she has distracted him more than needed with her weapons, she glided back down to the ground. Tired of using hand to hand combat, where she preferred a weapon anyday, she called for one. Unfurling her scroll, she bit her finger, and glided it across the scroll, smearing her blood, calling forth her vice.

(A/N: Yes, yes, another change. Please don't flame, I just see that it makes sense if she's going to summon something, regardless if it's an animal or an object.)

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

One of her favored middle to close range weapons, a wooden pole. Sturdy and long, it kept a safe distance, and if used properly to attack, it can be deadly. Spinning it to keep Neji at least two feet away from her, she shifted the pole, and jabbed his stomach painfully. This drew blood, something Tenten was used to seeing. Her eyes dulled, thinking of where to hit next, without knocking Neji unconscious, injuring him badly, or hurting him enough to not allow him to train with them tomorrow.

Neji had noticed she resorted to something she was far better with, a weapon. It was a nunchaku he actually thought of, seeing they were going to fight close combat, it seemed reasonable when he saw the ink on her scroll take form of a weapon she was going to use. Instead, he finds a wooden pole, almost as long as her height. It was a mistake he will never demonstrate again, when he underestimated it. However, in her care, having a pole jabbed in his stomach with a fair amount of force without damaging his bones was not a joke. It drew blood, and he felt filthy, but the feeling was anything but foreign to him. Her expression deepened slightly, a sign that he had learned through the 6 months they had been together as a team, meaning that she was deep in thought.

* * *

Lee and Gai had what they called their insanely rough training. It had been Gai teaching Lee this move called "Lotus" or something like that. This move didn't prove useless to Neji and Tenten, but it just didn't match their other moves, and Gai was not going to ruin Tenten's natural talent with weapons, where it went hand to hand with her perfect accuracy by teaching her a move that doesn't connect with her abilities. Same to Neji, his current moves attacked internal organs, and it would make his Byakugan useless if he taught Neji moves that opposed the point of his kekkei genkai.(A/N: Later, such as Air Palm, or Mountain Crusher moves don't attack just internally, but they attack externally too, where they were related to the element Wind.) This required a certain height in the air, and for him to twirl in precise speed, power, and time for him to not only attack his opponent, but to not injure himself. It seems he actually perfected this jutsu, seeing has most of the exercise has been practiced the past 4 months. Then they moved onto 200 push ups, then with 200 laps around Konoha, a sight the villagers were used to, but nevertheless amazed by this feat. It actually gave them more motivation. Also, Gai- sensei and Lee would help the villagers out, usually with things requiring lifting, pushing, or carrying. Many villagers insisted that they treat them to food, but seeing as Gai- sensei and Lee having a list of morals taught them that it was simply another way of training themselves, and over time, the villagers have gotten use to it, but they have never failed to find a way to repay them. Deciding that it was enough for now, they went to Ichiraku's, where they found the energetic Naruto there.

* * *

Back at where Tenten and Neji were training, Neji was debating whether to attack her or not. A shinobi shouldn't have feelings on the battlefield, but it stung him a little to know that he had attacked a kunoichi from his own village, especially one so loyal and kind. As much as he knows that she's a person who wants to be treated the same as how men are treated, it just stung his male ego to see he would go so low to attack a girl, much less his teammate. With a weapon in her hand, it increased her chances of actually injuring Neji by tenfold, and Neji wasn't going to let her actually defeat him just because she was a girl. In the end, his ego took over, and he sent her flying at least 10 feet back. Even though it drew blood, and ruined their training ground a little, this can be fixed, Tenten smiled.

"So now you're finally going to come at me seriously."

_So she had noticed…_he mentally noted.

Tenten noticed his movements slowing down, and this didn't please her one bit.

_He's thinking of what to do… probably my gender factoring into his decisions. _I obviously wasn't going to let him think that he will treat me like some kunoichi incapable of being attacked, so I confirmed his thoughts for him, or so I tried. Apparently he decided himself, and I was sent back in the blink of an eye.

_Now this is more like how a fight should be, _Tenten thought. She was about to draw out another weapon, seeing she had been slightly careless, and Neji had gotten hold of it, until her stomach growled slightly. She looked up, and she came eye to eye with Neji, with a huge smirk on his face, and we decided to call it quits for now. I offered him if he wanted to go eat at some place. Now, Neji has winced at this statement, knowing that this offer has been made to him way too many times by, wait for it… fangirls. Now, Neji knew Tenten wasn't a fangirl of his, or at least not that kind. Still he passed up on that offer, not use to the idea that this was a casual offer, not some fangirl offering to go on a date. He left, heading towards the Hyuuga mansion.

I shrugged, _if he doesn't want to, then oh wells, who cares._ I kept walking, thinking of whether to go to my favorite dumplings shop, or just go home and eat. I kept walking, and decided by taking a deck of cards and if hearts, then its dumplings. I shuffled, and randomly took a card in the middle. I pulled out a joker, and something told me something bad was going to happen. Now, many people don't believe that, but I actually think these are true though. My 'bad feeling' was soon confirmed, when a group of girls, which soon I recognized as Neji's fangirls walked up to me.

"Hello there, Tenten, I haven't talked to you since we graduated from the Academy."

I didn't process what was going on for a second, since they had barely talked to me, until I realize I was in big trouble, and I almost never cuss, unless it was bad. _Oh shit…_

"Hello there." _Maybe if I went along with the act they'll walk away. Yeah okay, be reasonable Tenten! As if they would…_

"So… you're in the same team with _Neji- kun._" one said. I remembered her name being Natsumi.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you were being more than comfortable with him, attacking him like _that."_

She drew out a picture, and it was with me jabbing a pole in his stomach, and he split out blood.

_So they had a camera…_

"That was training…"

"Still, you'll pay."

And with that, they charged towards me. I recognized one of them as our school's worst kunoichi. I strongly believe that we could be just as skilled as anyone, but with someone as lazy and fashion obsessed as her, and one who could care less about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, there were exceptions. She managed to punch me on the stomach, which felt close to a baby punching an adult, while I was fending off the other three. Natsumi, a kunoichi who was slightly better than average in taijutsu, but as much as Tenten hated being boastful, it was no match for her own.

_If they were going to attack me… they should've been more of a challenge._ How they ever graduated from the academy was beyond me.

Even saying that, they managed to get a lot of bruises and scratches on me, and I couldn't even hide half of them. I decided to go to my favorite dumpling shop, happy to know that my hair hadn't been messed up. I was there best customer, so if they saw me injured, they would've let my mom know, and she would've been worried. I quickly ate, and decided to go home. I got my first aid kit, and bandaged up the parts where my clothes could hide. The parts where I couldn't I dabbed some antibiotics on it, and quickly wiped off the blood. Even though it was worse than what it looked, seeing they had nails it didn't look much, but it still looked painful, and it burned. I changed her outfit into a clean, but same set of clothes.

* * *

After checking the mirror to see if she was presentable, she left, and returned to the training grounds. When she got there, she noticed Neji eyeing her carefully, and finally said, "What happened?" Of course, I wasn't going to say, 'Thanks to you, your fangirls attacked me like some angry rooster whose feathers are on fire,' so I resorted to "Nothing." His gaze wasn't intense, but it certainly bored into mine, and it felt like it pierced through my heart. It didn't show anger, but it certainly did frighten me slightly. When he noticed how his expression was darkening, and how it affected me, he quickly relaxed his face, but I hadn't noticed. After what seemed to be eternity, he spoke. "Breath." I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath, and I gasped for air.

After a while, he said," Those look pretty painful."

"Yeah, some of my friends walked up to me and gave a punch a little too hard, but it was meant to be playful."

"Those look like scratch marks."

_Strike one…_

"D- doesn't it? They have nails as if they're girls!"

_Shoot… I stuttered…_

"…"

_Strike two…_

"I have seen many ninjas, and I do not recall you having any friends that punches that badly where it leaves marks like that, and those marks look way more intentional than accidental."

_Three strikes… and I'm out._

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You could've simply told me it was those fangirls from the academy who did that."

"And what would you have said if I did?"

"Then you would get over here for me to tend your wounds."

"… is it too late now…?"

He stared at me for a while, and chuckled, "Of course not."

I walked over to him, and he made a sign for me to sit down. He told me that they managed to twist some muscles, but he would be able to twist them back to their normal positions. He did what seemed to be like a massage, and I felt more than refreshed.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

But of course, he told me to not strain myself for a couple of hours, so we just lied down on the ground, enjoying nature. We had done enough training for the day anyways.

* * *

"Hey, Neji."

"…"

"What do you think the Chuunin exam would be like?"

"Written exam."

_That makes sense…_Tenten thought.

"And of course, some form of tournament."

Now this was what worried Tenten the most. She, of course, wanted to fight someone from a different village; it would make her guilty for life if she fought someone that was her friend.

Lee and Gai had just finished their training, and when they had walked over, Lee ran and joined the other two on the grass. Gai later joined, and they all sat there, listening to Gai and Lee chattering away, and Neji and Tenten were too tired to complain, but actually listened. They didn't notice, but they all three soon fell asleep, and Gai smiled, looking at his team. He carried them all back to their respective homes, and left, confident his team would do well.

* * *

**This chapter was a shorter than what I wanted, but I guess its okay. Now, you know the drill! Reviews are my life! And keep in mind I won't be updating every day, I just had free time today, but remember, I may or may not continue this, but more reviews means more motivation for me to write!**


End file.
